This invention is a novel portable rigid support device and method for keeping portable receptacles, e.g., trash containers, upright. Particularly with regard to trash containers, the problem of dogs and other animals pushing them over and spreading the trash around is well known. This is unsightly, presents a health hazard, and is a nuisance to clean up.
In recent years, many localities have mandated the use of high-capacity (e.g., 90 gallon) roll-away receptacles that can be dumped by a special truck. These vessels hold more trash and create an even larger mess if knocked over. These larger trash cans usually have a lower aspect ratio (base width to height) than smaller ones, as well as a larger lateral surface area, and can therefore be blown over more easily by wind gusts. There is thus a need for a convenient way to stabilize waste receptacles against side forces.
This invention relates primarily to the field of supports, and more specifically to releasable supports. It also relates to receptacles, more specifically to portable receptacles, and still more specifically to their stability and spill prevention. It relates collaterally therefore to neighborhood aesthetics, environmental protection, and public health. Because of the invention""s potential visibility, it also relates to the field of safety and navigational markers and indicia.
The first embodiment of the invention is a unitary, shaped rod structure which is secured by hand or foot to the ground in a location where a receptacle is to be temporarily located. When desired, the receptacle then can be fixedly secured to the structure by hand in an upright orientation. A second embodiment of the invention comprises not only a shaped rod structure secured to the ground, but another shaped rod structure secured to the receptacle. The rod structures are designed to engage each other temporarily in a fixed and rigid manner when the receptacle is positioned to maintain the receptacle in an upright orientation.
The object of this invention is to provide a convenient and inexpensive way to secure waste cans against tipping over by anchorage to the ground. It is a further object of the invention to provide these features in a form that is easy to install and easy to relocate. Yet another object of the invention is to accomplish these objects with minimal interference with vehicular traffic such as lawn mowers. An additional object of the invention is to allow it to provide the function of a visual marker (e.g., driveway marker) in combination with the foregoing.